


family

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, chaewon is a sweetheart, it's very brief tho but it's important to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: “If you don’t start moving I’ll drag you until you fall on your face,” Chaewon hisses in a threatening tone. It isn’t very threatening when she is gently zipping up Hyejoo’s sweater to make sure she doesn’t get cold, though.“No you won’t,” Hyejoo mumbles, a small smile on her face. “You love me too much.”
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: weekly writing project ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	family

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this comes from [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/182766136633/your-otp-comes-home-after-a-very-long-drive) !!
> 
> so i was kind of sad when i wrote this because my mom is kind of homophobic but i wanted to make myself feel better. so. it might be a bit boring but i really needed this.

The drive is not that far, just over an hour, but Chaewon feels the exhaustion wash over her as she parks the car. She sighs and relaxes against her seat as she looks over at her girlfriend in the passenger seat.

Hyejoo is asleep, her lips formed into a pout and her eyebrows slightly drawn together. Chaewon knows it must not be a peaceful sleep, which is the result of being scrutinized by your parents for a whole evening. She leans over to thumb gently at the skin between her eyebrows, which makes Hyejoo sigh and relax more into her touch.

She loves her girlfriend so much. Her sweet girlfriend that puts up a cold front, because that’s what she has been used to doing for years. Her brave girlfriend, that goes home to the parents that have not been warm to her for years. Chaewon wishes she could shield her from all the bad things in the world, but she knows she can’t and Hyejoo wouldn’t want her to.

_“It’s the way it is.” Hyejoo shrugs as she watches Chaewon angrily buckle up. She places a hand on her arm to still her movements. “I didn’t expect much better from them.”_

_“It’s stupid!” Chaewon looks over at her. She sounds mad and irritated, but the anger isn’t directed at Hyejoo. “Can’t they see that you’re happy? How can they care so little about their daughter? They haven’t talked to you in years, Joo,_ years! _I just—you deserve so much better, you know that. Right?”_

_Hyejoo chuckles gently. “I know. I have you, don’t I?” She raises a brow, as if she is actually questioning her when they both know the answer._

_“Of course.” Chaewon leans in and cups her face with a serious look on her face. Hyejoo smiles shyly at her. “You have me. Always. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Hyejoo places her hands over Chaewon’s and squeezes gently. “Now, please drive us home because I don’t want to be here longer than I have to.”_

And now, here they are.

Chaewon strokes her girlfriend’s cheek gently, hating the thought of having to wake her up. She gathers up their stuff before rounding the car and opening the other car door. She leans down and squeezes Hyejoo’s shoulder gently.

“Babe, I wish I could carry you up to our apartment, but I’m not strong enough for that,” she whispers. Hyejoo smiles tiredly, her eyes still closed. “Come on, I know you’re awake. We just have to make it to the elevator, and then a few steps to our apartment, okay?” Hyejoo groans quietly but still does not move.

Chaewon sighs and starts tugging at one of Hyejoo’s arms. No response. She silently leans in and moves Hyejoo’s legs until they are hanging off the side of the seat. Chaewon grabs onto both of the ‘sleeping’ girl’s hands and tugs at her until she is on the edge of the side of her seat, her feet on the concrete.

“If you don’t start moving I’ll drag you until you fall on your face,” Chaewon hisses in a threatening tone. It isn’t very threatening when she is gently zipping up Hyejoo’s sweater to make sure she doesn’t get cold, though.

“No you won’t,” Hyejoo mumbles, a small smile on her face. “You love me too much.”

Chaewon sighs. She wraps her arms around Hyejoo and grunts as she drags her up from her seat. She is so glad it’s late, because she must look absolutely ridiculous to anyone passing by. Hyejoo groans, but finally starts to move so Chaewon won’t have to strain herself too much.

“I do love you a lot,” Chaewon finally murmurs as she shuts the car door behind Hyejoo. The younger girl is leaning against the car, her eyes barely open to look at Chaewon. She grins and even when she is exhausted like this, she looks so pretty. Chaewon leans closer and kisses the tip of her nose gently, making Hyejoo scrunch it cutely.

They manage to make it to their apartment, but it takes a whole lot of manoeuvring with the two tired girls leaning against each other as they make their way in and out of the elevator. Hyejoo almost falls back asleep leaning against the wall while waiting for Chaewon to find the apartment keys and then Chaewon almost falls asleep while brushing her teeth.

Finally, they make it to their bed. The room is freezing because one of them forgot to close the window before they left, and now they are both in their thickest hoodies and woollen socks, huddling close together for warmth under a pile of blankets.

“Hey,” Chaewon whispers in the dark. Hyejoo hums, too tired to open her eyes. “I know you want to act like it doesn’t bother you, how they won’t acknowledge it. But it’s okay to be upset about it. You do not have to pretend like it doesn’t anger you or make you sad.” She feels Hyejoo’s arms around her waist squeeze gently.

“I have spent so much time being angry and upset. It doesn’t work with them and it doesn’t make me feel better. Being excluded from my family used to make me sad. But now I have a new family.” Hyejoo rests her head on Chaewon’s chest and sighs.

“My parents love you, I’m glad they treat you like family,” Chaewon says. She feels Hyejoo’s head move as if she’s shaking her head. “What?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your family, but I wasn’t talking about them.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s you. You’re my family.”

The room is dark and the slight sliver of moonlight that managed to sneak through a crack in the curtains is not enough to see anything. Yet somehow, Hyejoo can sense the pleased smile on her girlfriend’s face as Chaewon holds her a bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me !!


End file.
